Today, there are several methods for a applying liquid finishes, such as paint, polyurethane, and other formulations, to planar rigid surfaces such as floors and walls. These methods have included brushing, rolling, spraying, and various applicators such as brushes, lambswool, synthetic and natural fiber brushes, spray heads, and flocked foam applicators. A common way to apply a liquid finish with a flocked foam applicator is to pour a liquid finish on floor, and spread the liquid finish with the flocked foam applicator. Prior art embodiments of a flocked foam applicator is formed in a tubular or cylindrical shape. In application, the tubular or cylindrical lambswool spreader covering at least part of a cylindrical core acts as both a squeegee for advancing a fluid head of the liquid finish, and an applicator, for applying the liquid finish to the floor.